


Honey Buddha Man and the Invaders from the Moon

by pastel_wytch



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, sleepover, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_wytch/pseuds/pastel_wytch
Summary: Yeah, don’t know how I ended up writing SevenxYoosung fanfic when I rarely write fanfiction at all anymore! But here it is! It was actually an entry for a Chertiz Amino that I joined with a sleepover/ghost story prompt!





	

This movie was really… a bit too much. Yoosung didn’t know what was worse, that Honey Buddha Chips had bit the corporate bullet and jumped onto the media bandwagon, or that this movie was having too great an effect on him. Honey Buddha Man and the Invaders from the Moon… the name sure said it all, didn’t it? It was a B-movie at its best… yet it was still frightening the blond-haired boy enough to shift over closer to the red-haired man who had insisted on coming over and basking in the glory that was the magic of Honey Buddha Chips. He heaved a sigh and rest his head against the sleeping form of Seven, of course, he had gone and passed out… with the amount of sugar from the chips and the PH. D Pepper in his system it was only a matter of time till he crashed.

He reached over and took his friends glasses from his face, setting them on the table next to his couch. He reached for the remote, he’d had about enough of his invaders from the moon and their plot to take over the Honey Buddha Chips factory… he’d really had enough of how frightened he was from such a terrible movie. He reached across Seven once more, attempting to reach the remote that was on the other side of the table. He jumped, his entire body tensing up the power went out in his small apartment.

“You’re kidding me…” he muttered, breathing in sharply. He felt a chill go up his spine, part of him wanted to snuggle up closer to his friend, but the other part was nervous that he’d wake up and leave if Yoosung did that. He stood up, pulling the blanket that he’d been using off of his legs and stumbling through his dark apartment into the kitchen. He fumbled clumsily through his drawers… this place really needed to be cleaned, especially now that there were chip bags and soda cans everywhere. And despite the movie turning off… it was still having its effect on him, all he could think about were those aliens and the empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips scattered all over his apartment didn’t help.

He finally found a flashlight, and crossing his fingers he pressed the button… the beam of light let him know that he was smart enough to think ahead and buy batteries for the thing. Turning on his heel he walked back into the living room, standing wide-eyed as the beam fell on his now empty couch. The glasses were gone as well… this couldn’t have been good.

“S-Seven?” he asked, his eyes darting around as he walked slowly and cautiously through his apartment, his skin was pins and needles, and his anxiety grew with every step that he took. Oh man… the flashlight was making this seem like one of those horror games, Five Nights at Whatever, or something. He liked LOLOL, because it was fun to play with groups… he did not enjoy games that were played for the sake of scaring yourself silly. “Seven!” he called a bit louder, not wanting to wake up his neighbors like he did that one time he screamed at the computer during a midnight match of LOLOL.

He stepped forward, barely having time to open his mouth to scream before the bathroom door creaked open and a hand clamped over his mouth. His heart was nearly in his throat, beating hard against his chest as he struggled against the arms that were holding him.

“Wow… Yoosung calm down, I’m not that scary am I?” he asked with a snicker, “I just went to wash my hands in the bathroom, the power went out!” said Seven with a soft laugh as he finally took his hand off of Yoosung’s mouth and released the boy who turned, his hands moving to clasp the smaller boy’s shoulders.

“Y-You idiot!” grumbled Yoosung, his faced flushed red with embarrassment and anger as he snapped in a hushed tone. “I wasn’t sure where you went… I didn’t know what happened.” He muttered, looking away and letting out an angry sigh.

Seven shook his head slightly and smirked, “Well I’m right here, so there’s no need to be worried about me, Yoosung.” He said, moving to grasp the younger boy’s chin, and tilting his it up as he laid a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m glad you were worried, though…” he said. He only snickered and let go of the boy before he went to plop back down on the couch again, draping the blanket over his legs.

“Y’know… we can still have fun! Just because the power’s out doesn’t mean we can’t make shadow puppets and tell scary stories.” He said, taking the flashlight as a dumbfounded Yoosung sat down silently on the couch beside him. He signed it on the wall and made a strange gesture with his arms, something looking vaguely like a cat popping up on the wall. “See, it’s my sweet Elly, meow!” he said, not turning his head as a weary eyed Yoosung fell against his shoulder and smiled softly.

“Yeah… ghost stories would be great.” He said as he closed his eyes and listened to Seven’s tale unfold.


End file.
